


Ocean Drives

by wallflowermode



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowermode/pseuds/wallflowermode
Summary: After a little car chase with the cops, Ryan and Ray blends in at a pier.





	Ocean Drives

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know I'm late. Raywood happened a while ago. I miss them. 
> 
> if I made any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!

The sunset above the ocean line, turning the waves of water into sparkling gems, is pretty fucking romantic. Very cliche and probably poorly timed to enjoy the aura of it all as Ray grips tight Ryan’s jacket as they speed down the coastal freeway on a bike away from Los Santos. With a helicopter and three cop cars tailing them.

Ray can hear the police helicopter over the sounds of vehicles screeching and honking at them.

“Dude, how are you gonna lose them this time?” Ray shouts, glancing back to see the cops barely keeping up, and one of them crashing into a civilian car. Amatures.

“You mean I can’t just make out with you like last time?”

Ray rolls his eyes before pinching the side of Ryan eliciting a chuckle from the man. The gent turns sharply and quickly as they approach what Ray can imagine is some kind of yacht club.

“Hold tight.” Ryan orders. He races through the parking, hitting the sidewalk. 

Luckily, it seems like the place is closed, Ray thinks. He sees that they are reaching a set of stairs that seems lead down to the beach. Ryan breaks and they go sailing down to the beach floor. They continue along the edge of the cliffs before finding enough garbage and shrubs to hide his motorcycle. Hopping off, Ryan pulls off his mask, stuffing it in the inside of his jacket. 

Ray knows he’s staring but couldn’t help but be mesmerized as Ryan sloppily wipes of the facepaint with a rag he procures somewhere on his person and runs his fingers through his hair. Ryan catches him, shooting him a quizzical look. 

“Is… is there something on my face?” Ryan asks sheepishly. He touches his face which still has black smudges from the paint.

Ray takes a second to compose himself and stop being a goddamn raging homo to this ridiculously handsome guy. “Ha, yeah, you missed a spot… like everywhere…” he jokes rather lamely.

And whether Ryan noticed it or not, he spares him. As Ryan continues to wipe the stuff from his face, Ray looks around the almost deserted beach. He finally soaks in the view. The sun barely peeking out the horizon. Sky shifting its wonderful colours. Shit yeah, it really is romantic.

“We should blend in the crowd now,” Ryan said.

“What crowd?” Ryan points at a large pier filled with people dining not too far from them. “Right. Lemme just chuck this hoodie by the bike.” He pulls it off and throws it, adjusts his black tee that was underneath. 

They walked in silence towards the pier. He notices, after a while, how closes his crewmate is, their hands slightly grazing each other. Is it on purpose? Ray sure hope so. He bites his lips as he decides to tangles his hand into Ryan’s.

Ryan looks down to their hands and up to lock eyes with him. “Hmm?” he hums, a small smirk.

Ray reddens, ducking his head. “You know to blend in.”

“Sure.” Ryan’s smirk turns into a genuine smile, his cheeks slightly rosy.

They reach the steps going up to the pier, still holding hands and made their way to the nearest restaurant. A woman smiles politely at them by the entrance. 

“Hello, for two?” she asks.

“Yes,” Ryan replies. 

She nods, grabbing two menus off of her station and leading them into the restaurant, sitting them at a booth by a large window overlooking the sea. She leaves them with a promise that the server will be on their way. 

“Did you see any cops around?” Ray mumbles. He flips the menu, pretending to be absorbed in the food and- Oh! They have jalapeno poppers.

“Saw them on the beach when we got up here.”

Ray nods, closing the menu to find, this time, Ryan watching him. “What?”

“Just wondering when you will stop dancing around.”

“Uh huh, wh-”

“And I’ll keep mentioning that we did makeout, pretty enthusiastically from your part too.”

Ray chokes on his own spit, as what looks like their waitress comes by with a pitcher of water. she asks if he was okay and he waves at her, feeling hot from embarrassment. Ryan orders a diet coke and cheeseburger with a smug look on his dumb face. When it was Ray’s turn to order, he takes a coke (fuck diet) with a plate of those jalapeno poppers. Once she leaves, the Vagabond's eyes are back on him.

“So?” 

Ray takes a large gulp of water before he speaks. “I, uh, didn’t know,” he says awkwardly. “Didn’t think you wanted it to be more.”

“Instead of asking me, you were pining like a 14-year-old girl.”

“Hey, fuck off, dude.” He shifts in his seat. “And I wasn’t pining, you asshole.”

Ryan slides next to him in the booth, one arm around the back of Ray’s seat. Right in his personal space, he feels the warm body heat of the older man. 

“You know,” Ryan whispers into his ear. His voice rumbles lowly and fuck, Ray couldn’t stop his shivers down his back. “ It’s pretty obvious I wouldn’t just kiss anyone else in the crew.” 

“Even Gavin?” They share a wide smile, barely containing their laugh.

“Please, I would’ve probably punched him instead.”

Ray laughs, any tension he had slipped away leaving him airy and light. He, then, catches a couple of cops heading out of the restaurant. “Yo, there’s cops,” he says under his breath.

“Oh, I know. They’re leaving now. Came in when I moved here,” Ryan says. “I’m flattered. The Brownman, the expert sniper in the whole damn business, didn’t notice. All thanks to my dashing good looks” And the fucker has the audacity to flip his hair.

“I should be insulted but,” Ray finishes what he was trying to say with a shrug.

When their meal arrives, Ryan sits back on his side and they dig into their food in comfortable silence between them. By the end, they are the last few customers in the place and it finally turns dark outside.

They stand up to leave and Ryan stretches out his hand, inviting Ray who grabs it without hesitation. The Gent leads them out to the cool night. He then pulls Ray to the opposite direction from where they came from and towards the end of the pier. They reach the rails and Ryan looks out at the sea. Ray joins him watching the view, bumping their shoulders together. 

“I want a real one,” Ray says, breaking the silence.

“Real what?”

“Real makeout session. Without the whole gang members trying to beat us to pulp thing.”

Ryan chuckles. “Yeah, I can do that.” he pulls him by the shoulders, kissing him urgently. 

Ray returns the kiss eagerly, twisting his fingers in his hair as he enjoys the pressure of his body against his. Ryan lets his hands trail down the lad’s arms to his waist, pushing his own body closer to him. Ray quivers as Ryan bites his lips, coaxing him. He gives in rather quickly, moaning into Ryan’s mouth and pulling at the man’s tee.

“God,” Ryan sighs as they pull away from each other to breathe. “How’s that to end the first date?”

Ray laughs. “This isn’t a real first date. We were just running from the police earlier, in case you forgot.”

“We’re criminals. This is as real as it can get.” Ryan smirks before leaning to capture Ray’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a first draft cos I wanted to have fun and not edit stuff lol
> 
> where to find me: https://whatevenisfahc.tumblr.com/


End file.
